


Recovered Cover

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Minor Original Character(s), Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: Super Santa Femslash 2018aka why Kara should stick to punching peopleKara loses composure when she's undercover, Cat isn't supposed to be there, but her presence is appreciated when she comes to the rescue.





	Recovered Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musetotheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/gifts).



> Happy Secret Santa day! Oh, and merry Christmas of course, lol. Hope you enjoy, friend!  
> (And everyone else too!)

When Kara offered – demanded, really – to be the one going undercover at this party, she hadn’t quite imagined having to mingle being this… taxing. In hindsight she really should have known better; she’s at the party of some rich evil mastermind, of course his company wasn’t going to be any more virtuous. Still, she’d hoped they’d talk about things she would also be able to show an interest in, normal things.

Granted, they did also speak about things that they considered normal, such as the upcoming technology for their yachts, or which vacation resorts were the best to play golf at, but the topic was just as easily changed to bragging about how much money they were saving money by evading taxes, cutting corners, and purposefully exploiting their underpaid workers. That, most of all, was something Kara hadn’t been prepared for; the flippancy with which these things were discussed.

Her tongue felt raw from constantly biting it to contain herself, within the hour.

She was supposed to mingle for the first hour and a half or so to avoid suspicion, not draw attention to herself, but when obnoxious man number twenty-seven of the evening started complaining about how Supergirl was thwarting his plans by saving the workers inside a collapsed building, Kara could not contain herself any longer. “How can you say such horrible things? They’re not just cogs in a machine, they are _people_!”

“People can be replaced just as easily,” the man brushed off simply, “there’s other people just like them lining up to get a job.”

Kara clenched her fist, feeling anger rise up through her veins; violence isn’t the answer, but that wouldn’t take away that punching him would be oh so satisfying. At the very least it’d be sure to shut him up for a while. Rather than indulging that thought, she continues arguing, “People with lives, with families to take care of who care about them. They matter as much as any of us.”

He and their two companions laugh at that, as if it’s a joke they’ve heard a thousand times that never fails to entertain them. Kara can’t help the brief look of desperation on her face as they do so, composing herself just a little too late; number twenty-seven saw the look. “Who are you, anyway? I’ve never seen you around, and as a businessman I make it a point to know everyone of importance.”

“I, I uh…” There’s a hesitation, despite the fact that they did set up an elaborate cover for Kara. It’s not that she doesn’t remember it – she does remember it, practiced it too. But she hesitates, and she can see their suspicions grow.

“She’s my plus one,” a very familiar voice interjects, shortly before a small hand lands on Kara’s shoulder. “I trust they haven’t been giving you too much trouble?”

Kara looks to her side, looks at Cat, who is supposed to be safe at her house, or at CatCo, really just anywhere but here in the lion’s den. Cat, who isn’t looking at her as she speaks but at her companions, number twenty-seven in particular, whose demeanor changes in an instant. Cat, who is definitely in control of the situation and provided a new cover; it eases her worries for the moment, at least enough to play her new role, deciding to settle a hand on the small of Cat’s back to not look so stilted.  

“No no, just getting acquainted, that’s all. I was unaware you had a new flame, Catherine.”

“I don’t make it a point to broadcast my private life, unlike you. How many mistresses was it you claimed to have? Three?”

The man laughs, despite Cat being and remaining dead-serious. “Always a pleasure, Cat,” he says, right before taking off, the other two quickly following suit, and Kara sighs out her relief.

As they are watching them go out of earshot Kara promptly remembers her worries again, now with just the two of them; Cat isn’t supposed to be at the party of someone who is planning to do who-knows-what with his unusual piece of machinery. The DEO is still trying to work out what it does, but as they don’t know where it is they can’t really analyze it either, not until it gets powered on, by which time it will be too late. All they know is that it would make short work of his competition, just as they would with people trying to get in their way.

Ergo, Kara and Cat at this very moment.

She looks around swiftly, sweeping the floor with both regular and x-ray vision to find the nearest place to take cover and make sure the coast is clear to do so. “Follow me,” Kara speaks softly once she finds a small room nearby, overstuffed with cabinets from what she can tell.

Much to her relief, Cat does follow.

Once both are inside of the room, Kara closes the door and turns towards her, eyes wide now that she can drop her cover. “What are you doing here, Ms. Grant?” She keeps her voice low, but there’s an urgency and blatant worry to it. “You don’t know what he’ll do, he might activate his doom’s day machine any minute and we’ll both be in trouble!”

“I wasn’t about to stay home for this, Kiera, I have appearances to maintain,” she replies in a casual fashion, one that only Cat Grant can pull off. “Besides, you were going to be here, not at my house. I’d argue there is no place safer.”

Kara’s eyes widen ever so slightly; there is no possible way she is referring to her assistant in this context, Cat is once again certain she is Supergirl. She really thought they’d laid that question to rest. “M-Ms. Grant, I don’t know what you’re talking about-“

Eyes roll. “Oh please, save the cover-up for someone who buys it, I’ve known for a while now. Longer, if you count my initial suspicion, which I don’t. But we have bigger fish to fry.”

She tries to think of a response to that for a few moments, flabbergasted even as Cat has already started her search through the open cabinets in this admittedly very cramped room. Even if she’d managed to keep up her cover before, finding her like this, undercover in the place the DEO mentioned sending someone of their own, surely would have done the trick. Cat doesn’t seem to be as upset about it as the first time around, and she certainly can keep a secret, so…

Maybe this isn’t such a bad thing after all, Cat knowing.

And she’s right; they’ve got to find some kind of link to the machine, anything at all, and this storage room might as well be the best place to start.

Rifling through the first cabinet, there’s not much to find. There are a bunch of boxes with papers in them that she browses through as quickly as she can – which is admittedly very quick, though not as quick as usual, not in this cramped space when she is constantly aware of Cat’s presence, of her body heat, and breathing, and heartbeat, and—

Focus.

There’s nothing of interest here, not really, most of it appears to be sentimental things people hold onto but don’t find any use for beyond keeping. So she moves on to the next cabinet, sidestepping, evidently at a similar timing to Cat, their backs brushing as they do so.

Cat isn’t much better off, even she is sensitive to Kara’s constant presence and warmth. It’s particularly impossible to ignore each other, but she finds she doesn’t mind it. On the contrary it’s closer to being reassuring, Supergirl having her back in the most literal sense. Well, near-literal anyway.

Neither of them can shake the feeling as they continue their search. As more time passes, it’s like the room is growing hotter. It probably is, but it doesn’t help with the quiet tension that is growing along with it, with how the air is growing thicker. Kara works through it diligently; she didn’t end up Cat’s assistant because she was easily distracted, but still. Finished with yet another cabinet, Kara sighed as she found nothing of use herself and turned around to move on, startling as Cat was right in front of her the moment she did.

She was barely breathing as Cat closed in on her, and for a moment—no , a few moments, neither of them moved, inches away from each other, transfixed. Kara could smell the hors d’oeuvres on her breath, something fishy she couldn’t currently remember even if she wanted to, and she swallows tightly, looking from dark eyes to immaculately made-up lips.

She could see Cat’s eyes flit to her lips briefly too.

Before they moved away to something past Kara’s shoulder, and she reached out to grab the object she’d intended to grab in the first place; a rolled up large piece of paper that gave the indication of being blue. A quick peek tells her that this is indeed a blueprint as she’d thought, from a machine with a questionable name; promising indeed.

Looking back at Kara – a clearly disappointed Kara, who doesn’t bother to hide it – Cat has to fight a smile; someone was hoping for a kiss, her assistant no less. But then it’s something that mirrors her own feelings quite well, she’d wanted to kiss Kara, and now that formerly mentioned bigger fish were fried, well…

Cat reaches out and gently coaxes her to look up, back at her, and the hopeful vulnerability there shakes her down to her core. The only thing that matters is here are the two of them, no one else, and with a final mental flipping off having to keep up appearances, Cat does what she once advised Kara to do: dive in. Her lips meet Kara’s, and it may lack the heaviness of that initial tension, but that makes it all the sweeter.

A few beats pass, and when it’s clear to Kara this wasn’t just some lapse in judgment, when the current situation is processed, she hums. A hand comes up to cup Cat’s cheek instinctively, and their kiss deepens, Cat’s hands coming around her waist.

It’s everything she, they hoped it would be, and so much more.

They break apart for air, but stay close for a moment, lingering, contemplating, relishing. Until Cat takes a step back, creating distance to breathe, but not much more than that. “Once you’re finished with whatever it is Mulder and Scully ask of you, why don’t we finish what we started, Kara?” Her voice is full of promise as she hands Kara the blueprint, and it’s clearly having the desired effect.

A little dazed, she takes it and nods eagerly. “Yes, I… That sounds great, Ms... Cat.” There’s an uncertainty to using her name, but Cat hums pleasantly at it.

The rest of the evening goes by in a blur, all Kara can remember is flying faster than she’s ever flown. Up until they reunite that is, that night will be forever engraved and cherished in both their memories.


End file.
